


A Month Until Summer

by Xnami8



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Descendants Au, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Stress, drama?, end of school year, it'll be better, real life thingy, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: It’s a month till summer with everyone in their junior year of high school. Everyone is a bit stressed as the school year ends and it excited for summer to start.It all starts with Mal being asked out on a date by Ben King- a student who seems perfect. Suspicions start with Evil and Carlos as they seem to be sneaking around as summer gets closer and closer.***this is a mess at the moment and I apologize; its late and i just really wanted this out so here,,





	1. A Date with King?

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? I have this au and I really don't know where its going at the moment, i really wanted the first chapter out to get me started, so the next chapter will take a lil bit to get but then it should be easy going from there. I'll fix the tags as I go.

“How did you end up getting a date with _King_?” Evil asked her sister, Mal turning around in her chair.

“I-” Mal stopped herself, her mouth staying open as she didn’t answer.

“I thought you weren’t one for dating?” Evil crossed her arms. “Y’know, the whole ‘I’m not going to date anyone in high school’? What happened to that?”

“… things change,” Mal muttered.

“Still, how’d it happen? You know Evie’s going to want to know everything once she finds out- she should be the one helping you with this, not me!” Evil pointed to Mal’s window- pointing to the fashionista’s house.

Mal sighed, turning away from her sister. Ben King asked her out, and somehow, she said yes. The date was to be this Friday at seven, and Mal was freaking out.

“Do you want me to call her?” Evil asked, bringing Mal out of her thoughts.

“Not yet,” Mal decided, “it’s only Tuesday, I can think about this tomorrow.”

“Mal…”

“Evil! Leave it alone; I didn’t actually ask you to help!”

“You told me about it, and I guessed you would as you aren’t good with dates.” Mal stayed silent as Evil left her room, turning back around to her homework.

The blonde wasn’t really focusing on her math homework in the first place so why would she now? How could she now? How could she when she had that date Friday? Mal started to chew the end of her pencil, the eraser taste in her mouth.

_Whatever!_ Mal thought, aggressively putting away her math homework as she went to lay on her bed. She’d think about the date with Ben King tomorrow.


	2. Lunch is Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh, evil's missing in the begining and mal's still thinking about the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffffffffffffftt here's chapter two, longer and slowly are we getting a story. somethings are out of place but they are meant to be that way.

The next morning, Mal found herself alone in the kitchen with a few minutes before she and Evil were supposed to leave for school. Now this was odd, as Evil was the one to be downstairs first. She would call Mal down as she got together snacks. Then they both would go out and meet Evie at her car. But Evil wasn’t here, and Mal had five minutes before they had to leave.

“Evil!” Mal called up the stairs, her hand resting on the railing. She felt out of place- Evil was always the one to call her down.  

No answer. Mal rolled her eyes, checking the time on her phone: three minutes. She was temped to go upstairs and see what was going on for herself, but she didn’t want Evie scolding her for being late.

“EVIL!” She called out before leaving, heading a house over to her best friend’s car.  

 

The blonde waited at the dark blue Ford Focus, waiting for the fashionista. Evie was on time as usual, clicking her keys so she and Mal could get in her car.

“Where’s Evil?” Evie asked as she set in purse in the backseat.

“Dunno,” Mal answered plainly.  

Evie raised an eyebrow at her bestie, “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know! Okay?”

Evie dropped it at that, seeing Mal’s outburst. The brunette sighed before starting her car and driving towards their school.

 

***

 

Evil showed up at lunch, sporting a black eye. She sat between Carlos and Evie, across from Mal and Jay.

“What’d I miss?” Evil asked lowly, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Choir was its normal chaotic mess- so you didn’t miss much there,” Evie answered.

“And in human anatomy we took notes about the bones- I can give them to you later,” Carlos also answered, smiling small.

“Cool…”

The table went quiet after that, four of them eating lunch as one of them stared blankly at the table. Jay thought about how his lacrosse team would do at their game this weekend, Evie thought about her mother’s fashion show she had to be at this weekend, Carlos thought about the same thing as Evie- his mother was collaborating with Evie’s for the weekend. Evil mind was blank, and Mal thought about the date she had Friday with Ben.

“Shit,” Mal mumbled.

“What?” Evie immediately looked up from her food.

“Nothing, noth-” Mal cut her sentence short as her gaze traveled to the certain boy she was thinking about. Ben King had gotten up from his table.

Cue the rest of Mal’s table to look up to what her eyes landed on, Mal slightly blushing once she saw what her friends were doing.

“Why are you looking at him?” Carlos asked.

“I wasn’t!” Mal said quickly.

“You must have been, because you stopped your sentence,” Evil commented, a light smirk on her face.

“You. Are. Not. Helping.” Mal gritted her teeth. Evil smiled playfully at her.

Ben, however, caught Mal’s eye too and waved at the girl.  This made Mal blush more, wishing she could disappear from the situation. Luckily, the bell helped her out with that- yelling at everyone that lunch was over.

The five teens took care of their lunches, each walking in the directions of their classes. Jay headed to the locker rooms as he had some sort of weight lifting class; Evie was headed to her sewing class; Carlos, Evil and Mal all headed to the art room for their class.

The three sat their table as the teacher counted for everyone, then the class was free to work on their projects. Carlos was working gears into his sculpture as both Evil and Mal where sketching.

“…so,” Carlos started, eyeing between his piece and Mal, “What really happened at lunch?”

“It was nothing,” Mal replied, not looking up from her drawing.

“It was something,” Evil murmured. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“Drop it okay?” Mal looked up from her work, rolling her head around. “You’ll know soon enough,”

“Okay, okay!” Carlos laughed, holding his hands up surrender.

Mal sighed, returning to her sketch of Evie. A fist accompanied her chin, the blonde losing herself in the focus of perfecting her best friend in graphite.


	3. An Awkward Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pffffftt its the end of the day

The end of the day followed, each student having a final class of the day that had thirty minutes of whichever study hall in whichever classroom they would like. Evil and Carlos stayed the art room as Evie and Mal left. Evil moved to work on a painting rather than a sketch, Carlos watching her.

Evil had many colors of acrylic paint covering her hands and some of her arms, Carlos watching in curiosity.

“Do you know what happened at lunch?” Carlos asked.

“You sure are nosy today, aren’t you?” Evil asked back, not even looking at the boy as she continued to paint. Carlos shrugged in response. “I might know but that doesn’t mean that you need to too. Mal will let everyone know on her own time.”

Carlos sighed, cracking his neck while looking back at the painting. “What are you painting?”

“You’ll see,”

It stayed silent for a while as Evil moved her fingers along the canvas, painting. Carlos kept his mouth shut as he quietly watched Evil paint, the girl using almost all the colors of the rainbow. Carlos still kept his eyes on her fingers, she seemed to know the painting like the back of her hand. She went from corner to corner, space to space of the blank canvas, filling it with colors of red, blue, yellow and purple.

“Then what happened to your eye?” Carlos decided to ask, curiosity still in him.

Evil sighed, looking away from her work, “It’s a black eye,”

“I know that, but, like, how did you get it?”

Another sigh, “Someone punched me, obviously.”

“Uh, huh,”

“I’m not going to tell you who!”

Carlos laughed, “It was worth a shot,”

“Well,” Evil looked at the freckle covered boy, “your shot’s gone for today. And it looks like it’s time to clean up.” Evil saw the clock, noting that she had five minutes left.

She walked over to the sink, cleaning her hands. Carlos helped, out putting away the paints as Evil came back to put away her canvas. They both grabbed their bags and walked to the door, waiting to the bell to single that the day was over. Once it did, the two teens headed out to Evie’s car to get a ride back to their houses.

 

Evie and Mal were already in the car as Evil and Carlos got in the back. Evie started the car and headed home, putting some random pop music on through the radio.

“So, Mal,” Evie started, “I know you aren’t one for these types of things but, my mom and Carlos’ are having a fashion show this weekend. Are you going to be there? It starts Friday night, and goes through most of the day and into the night on Saturday. Then it’s over Sunday.”

Mal bit her lip, “Uh, I can make Saturday,”

“Not Friday?” Evie questioned.

“Not Friday.” Awkward silence followed so Mal filled it in, “SO, Evil, what happened to your eye?”

“I’d _really_ rather not talk about it, but since you all care so much,” Evil crossed her arms, “My mother punched me in the eye,”

Mal and Carlos sighed, Evie had to control herself not to crash the car.

“How did that happen?” Mal asked slowly.

“She didn’t appreciate me waiting up for her to be home, sorry I care about that women’s health!” Evil looked out the window.

“That’s why you were gone this morning?”

“Sorta, I mostly slept in,”

Evie pulled into her driveway, shutting the car off, but not getting out. Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments, Mal looking down at her lap, Evie looking at the wheel, Evil looking out the window as Carlos stared at his bag. Mal got out a few moments later, not being able to deal with the silence anymore. Carlos got out after her, not liking the quiet and maybe awkwardness.

This left Evie and Evil.

“Evil…” Evie drawled out, “did she really hit you for that or…?”

Evil gave a dry chuckle, “Not this time Evie. I know I can’t protect Mal forever but I can sure as hell try.”

“I just don’t like seeing you get hurt,”

“Evie,” The blonde grabbed the brunette by the shoulder, making her look up, “I… I can’t promise I won’t get hurt anymore, or that I’ll stop taking the hits for Mal, you just gotta… you gotta deal with this for two more years. Okay?”

Evie sighed, “Okay, okay, I just hate being your nurse all the time.”

Evil gave a true laugh, “Just two years my friend, and hey- you don’t nurse me too often!”

Evie laughed in return before both the girl got out of her car. Both going to their houses.


	4. A Date with King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st: sorry this took a lil long to get out  
> 2nd: Ben at practice then Mal getting ready for the date.

__

Ben King was known for being a goody two-shoes. The boy had straight A’s, always followed the rules, listened to adults and had a positive attitude. He stayed with the right people and obeyed a curfew. Ben had loving parents and great friends, everything was going good for him. Until he asked Mal Moors out. Somehow the blonde art student caught his eye and he tested his luck. He asked her out Monday during biology, at the end of class and she said yes.

Now, it was Friday and Ben was sat on the bench at lacrosse practice. His mind was focused about the date, not practice like he should be.

“KING!” A whistle blew, “Did you hear me?” His coach asked.

“Uh, no,” Ben said unconfidently.

The coach sighed, “… go partner with Aljaniu; he’ll explain what to do.”

Ben nodded, getting off the bench and grabbing his stick- heading onto the field where Jay was. Ben greeting him before asking what was going on.

“Just going to toss the ball back and forth with our sticks,” Jay said simply. Ben nodded in return, backing away from Jay so they could practice properly.  

After a while of tossing and catching in different positions, Ben almost got a ball to the face. He wasn’t paying attention- he was looking away from Jay as his mind focused on his date.

“Ben!” Jay yelled, walking over to him.

“Wha-” Ben looked at the right time, angling his head just right to miss the ball.

“Ben, what the hell? You could have gotten a concussion!”

“Sorry,” Ben rubbed his neck, “my head wasn’t in the game.”

“Clearly,” Jay laughed lightly, “What were you thinking about?”

“Uh…” Ben looked down, blushing.

“Someone special?” Jay teased.

“Maybe… anyways we should be focusing on lacrosse- not what’s on my mind.”

“Well maybe we _should_ be, but I don’t think you can if your mind is focused on this someone.”

Ben squinted his eyes, “You want me to talk about it?”

“I don’t want you to- it seems like you need to,” Jay answered.

“I… have a date tonight, and… that’s where my mind is.” Ben spoke after a few seconds.

Jay laughed walking away from Ben, ready to practice again, “Alright, come on- get your head in the game, King.”

 

 

 

Friday came faster than Mal wanted. The same with school, the day wasting away so quickly. Her date was soon, and she still hadn’t told anyone besides Evil. It was a little after six as Mal was seated at her desk. Evie, Evil and Carlos were supposed to be getting ready for their mother’s fashion show by eight. Mal sighed, walking to Evil’s room.

“So, you finally came for help?” Evil answered her door.

“I guess,”

“Alright- lemme call Evi-”

“Does she _have_ to help?” Mal whined, landing on her twin’s bed.

“Mal, Evie is better at this- I can make you look decent enough, but Evie will make you look much better! Besides, I’m only going to call her, I’m not calling her for her to come over- the girl’s got a fashion show to get ready for.”

Mal nodded as Evil dialed, Evie picking up within two rings.

“Hey Ev! What’s up?” Evie said off the back.

“We need some help with fashion choices…” Evil cocked her head at Mal, making Mal look at her with confusion. Evil dragged Mal back to her own room while still talking with Evie.

“Oh? Do I need to come over?”

“No, no- over the phone is better. Now, let’s say Mal was to be going out on a date-” Evil had to pull the phone away for her ear so Evie could give an excited squeal, “Let’s just say she is- it’s not real or fake. What should she wear?”

“Have her wear the light magenta dress with the white lace at the front, and have her wear flats.” Evie responded. Evil replied, shoving Mal over to her closet.

“And some light make-up, her hair should be fine if it’s down,” Evie continued.

“Okay-”

“Also- you need to be here at 6:30 so I can get you ready for tonight.” Evie cut Evil off.

“I know Evie,” Evil saw Mal walking out of their shared bathroom, “Now I gotta go- I’ll see you at 6:30.”

Evie said ‘goodbye’ and Evil hung up just as Mal exited the bathroom. Mal wore the knee length magenta dress, it fitting her nicely. The lace front looked good with her hair down in it’s natural light curls.  

Evil smiled at her sister, Mal giving her a weird look, “What?”

“Nothing, now I think your make-up fine the way it is,”

“Really? It just the regular look I wear every day.”

“Yeah, mellows out the look with the other colors your wearing.” Evil smiled.

Mal smiled back, “So… now what?”

“Well, I have a fashion show to get to and you have a date. So, you’ll wait while I head over to Evie’s- I’m already late by her standards.” Evil chuckled.

Mal nodded, wishing Evil ‘good luck’ as she left. Mal went to her bed to sit and wait the 20 minutes for her date, picking up her phone to keep her busy.

 

And 20 minutes later at exactly seven pm, Mal’s doorbell rang. Ben was here. Mal sighed as she got off her bed, only taking her phone. She made her way to the door, waiting a moment before opening it. Mal sighed again, putting on a smile as she opened the door.

“Hey,” Mal greeted Ben.

“Hey,” Ben greeted back, “Ready?”

Mal nodded, shutting the door as she hooked arms with Ben. Mal internally sighed, Friday came with her date and she still wasn’t ready for it, but it was happening. The date was happening.

_The date was happening._

 


	5. One Hell of a Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fashion show finally happens! :)   
> sorry for the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read Chapter 5, here a lil message:   
> Sorry for the long wait for an update, Chapter 5 was giving me some trouble. It’s finished and I think it turned out okay. I did see Descendants 3, and that definitely boosted some courage/inspiration for the chapter.   
> And, by seeing D3, a few things are going to change in the story:   
> 1\. I will be making them juniors instead of sophomores (because things will happen that reference the past).   
> 2\. Hades will be added! And just to explain a bit better he and Maleficent are divorced but still live in the same house.

Evil was definitely late by Evie's standards. The blonde showed up to Evie's house, roughly by 6:45. Evie said to be there by 6:30.

"Hey..." Evil said as she entered Evie's room, already letting herself into the house.

"Your late."

"I know," the blonde smiled. "You know, I don’t have to be dolled up for this right?"

Evie let out a buff of air," I still want you to look good though- and to cover up that eye."

"I get the eye, but-" Evil was pulled into Evie's desk chair, the rest of her sentence ripped away.

Evie started right away to cover up the black eye, with putting a light coverage of foundation all over Evil's face and her eyes. The brunette continued with a bit of concealer, then a regular eye look.

"I don’t think a 'simple' eye look should have purple in it," Evil commented.

Evie shrugged, "I'm working on it,"

"Are you? Or are you dolling me up?"

"So maybe I am dolling you up a bit. It's a fashion show Evil, not our everyday day lives."

"It’s your everyday life! You've been to these things since before you could walk. Your mom makes you go to every single one she holds, or that Cruella holds. And I don’t have my mother at this show; I don’t have to 'look good'. I’m backstage, making sure the contestants go on when they are supposed to. I’m the person that will only go out if someone falls off the stage or breaks a shoe."

"Still, I think you should look good." Evie pulled away from Evil's face, her work done.

Evil checked the time, "Wow, finished me in ten minutes? That's gotta be a new record!"

"Oh, shut up! I gave you light coverage."

Evil laughed in response, grabbing a watch from the bag she brought over.

"A watch?" Evie askes as she grabbed a purse.

"There’s a strict rule of no phones backstage, so I'm living up to it."

"Ah, well we should get headed out."

"Yeah, yeah, we gotta grab Carlos and bs there early for set up." Evil waved her hand as she followed Evie.

"Which," Evie made sure she locked the door, “You could make us late for,"

"Eh," Evil shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face, getting a light hit in the shoulder from Evie.

 

****

 

They ended up being seven minutes late for setup. Evil and traffic to blame. Getting Carlos was easy as the boy lived across from Evie. When they arrived to the building, they ran into Carlos and Evie’s moms, the two adults not too pleased that their children where late.

“ _EVIE_!” Ms. Grimhilde screeched at first, “I gave you a _specific_ time of when to be here and I expected that-”

“Carlos!” Cruella yelled, “You know that these shows are important to mommy! You know that this one is important! Why would you be late- you had time-”

Evil cleared her throat, making the two mothers stop with their scolding’s. “Excuse me, Ms. Grimhilde and Ms. De Vil, but I am the one to blame for making them late. I was late to Evie’s- making picking up Carlos late, and showing up late. I apologize.”

The two ladies huffed, muttering whatever to themselves before leaving to wherever they had to go. The three glances at each other- Evie and Carlos giving Evil a small smile. After that each went to their respectful areas. Evie and Carlos somewhere out in the open, they were supposed to greet guests and such. Evil was in the back, behind stage, making sure the contenders got out at the right time- making sure that there were no meltdowns.

Things were smooth for a while, next up was some model. She was supposed to be in a huge fur by Cruella, and her makeup by Grimhilde- mostly for the new lipstick line. It was model 32, and she was three away from being up and she wasn’t in line. Evil radioed her manager first- the manager only saw her at make-up that morning. Great. Evil called Grimhilde next- not the best idea. Grimhilde yelled into the mic about losing a model- no info of were this girl might be. Evil sighed, throwing her head back before radioing Evie.

“Evie, have you seen model 32? She’s up in two spots and I haven’t seen her- your mom and my manager haven’t either.”

“The brunette with blue eyes?” Evie asked.

“I don’t know, Evie, all I know is that she’s supposed to be wearing a fur from Cruella and make-up from Grimhilde,”

“Evil, breathe for me, okay?” Evie sighed, “I can look around- when is she up?”

“…One spot from now,” Evil sighed back.

“Okay, Evil listen to me, okay? Send the one after her to keep the line going and Carlos and I will look for 32, okay?”

“Okay, Evie,” Evil agreed, ready to hang up.

“Also- breathe Evil, breathe,” Evie said calmly, ending the phone call.

 

Evie sighed again before watching the stage, and 33 walked on. Good, that was good, the show was still going-good! Evie then nudged Carlos, puling the boy out of his seat. Carlos raised an eyebrow, but once Evie was up, he followed. Carlos followed Evie around as she walked into the make-up room, knocking on different doors and talking with people. They looked around the stage area a little, not finding the model.

“Where could she have gone?” Evie asked aloud, as she explained a little to Carlos of what was going on.

“Maybe it was too much pressure and she decided to opt out?” Carlos shrugged.

Evie sighed, “Maybe, anyways we should get back before our mothers freak out again,”

“Yeah,”

The two headed back to their seats, being careful of where their mothers were. The show ran fine after the little mishap, that being the only thing to “go wrong”. After the show, both Grimhilde and Cruella had things to say.

The three teens sat on the stage, awaiting the two mothers.

“It’s my fault,” Evil mumbled out.

“No, its not,” Both Evie and Carlos replied. The two shared a look.

“It’s not your fault the model wasn’t where she was supposed to be,” Carlos commented.

“And, you did all the right things to see where she was and to try and get her back,” Evie also commented.

Evil sighed as their mothers came into sight.

“Model 32 was caught leaving the show an hour before she had to be on,” Grimhilde mentioned, looking pointedly at the teens.  “so, I guess none of you are to blame.” Cruella rolled her eyes, scoffing.

The three teens nodded, seeing that they where dismissed.


	6. After Mal’s Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets back from her date, washes her face and answers some texts

Mal returned home at a reasonable time that night, and had good luck of her mother not being home. Evil wasn’t home either and Mal saw that as a neutral thing. Good that Evil wouldn’t question the date and bad that Mal had no one to talk to.

The blonde made it to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. She wanted to lay there and think about how the date went until she passed out but, Mal knew she should get the make up off her face and change into comfier clothes.

So, to the bathroom her legs carried her! Mal changed into a large tee that Evie left over and some pajama pants, then the blonde moved to the make up wipes that her sister and best friend made her get. Sure, Mal wore make up, but it wasn’t a lot. Not like Evie almost on a daily basis- or Evil who did occasionally. Or make up looks Evie designed for fashion shows. Or the people who _wore_ them- sometimes those looks were crazy!

Mal sighed again, thinking that then she should wash her face. Evie started her up on that this past year. Nothing big or too long- like five to ten minutes like Evil. That girl too face washing to a serious business- as did Evie. Both of e-named girls had facial cleansing routines that lasted from five to twenty minutes. Evie stuck Mal with two cleansing options; one took two minutes the other five.

The two minute one was an easy rub-this-on-your-face-and-wash-off. The five minute one was similar, but you couldn’t just rub and wash- you had to let the cleanser _sit_ for three minutes.   

Mal decided with the longer one, maybe to get her to relax or something- whatever it may be. The teenager checked her phone as the cleanser sat. A message from Ben- saying that he enjoyed the date and would like another. One from Evil- saying the she was on her way home, that either Evie would stay over or she would stay over at Evie’s. And one last from her mother- a very short message about her father.

_Mo_

_7:37pm_

_your father is being let out of prison on monday._

Great, Mal thought. She washed her face when another message came in.

_Mo_

_9:22pm_

_also we all are picking him up._

_Daughter 2_

_9:23pm_

_what time?_

_Mo_

_9:23pm_

_when your done with school. when else?_

 

Mal didn’t respond, knowing that it could end in a fight. More air left her mouth. Why was everything difficult at the moment. The blonde was stressed, and her thinking was a mess.

 

_Blueberry Princess_

_9:25pm_

_Hey M, Ev is sleeping at my house. Your welcome to come over and join if you want!_

 

_Baby Dragon_

_9:25pm_

_…that does sound nice e_

_Blueberry Princess_

_9:25pm_

_Then its settled! Come over in a few, Ev and I are setting up the spare room._

_Baby Dragon_

_9:26pm_

_be over in 5_

 


End file.
